


For Survival

by RoseDawson



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, fluffy angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDawson/pseuds/RoseDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to the states Claire realizes she needs Owen a lot more than she originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Survival

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read a lot of fics about these two where they just kind of fall into a life together and while I LOVE those stories I kind of like the idea of them talking it out and really discussing moving in together instead of just realizing that they're together. Once I got that idea in my head I couldn't really get it out, so this is what happened. I don't have a beta so please be nice to me, I'd really appreciate it.

She would be dead one hundred times over by now if it weren’t for Owen. It’s something she’s struggled with in the past 24 hours, the fact that she knows she can’t live without him, literally and metaphorically. When they finally made it off the island and touched down in New York she knew she had to act fast.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” She asked, placing a comforting hand on his bicep.

“Yeah I thought I’d just check into a hotel.”

“No. You’ll stay with me.” She said resolutely, hoping he didn’t pick up on the way her hands were shaking.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because last time I tried to sleep over at your house you almost took my head off.” He chuckled.

“That’s because I was angry and I wanted nothing to do with you, honestly though, board shorts?”

“Hey, can we move past that please? I said I was sorry, and I saved you from dying at least like ten times back on that island.”

“Yes, you did.” She said, sobering up quickly as she looked into his eyes. “And, I’ve decided that you’re going to stay with me, for survival.”

“Claire, you know there’s nothing to be afraid of now. I was joking when I said survival, you’re safe here.” He said, the timbre of his voice lowering so only she could hear.

“I know, I know there are no dinosaurs in New York but I would feel safer if you just come home with me, please?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

 “We need to talk.” Claire said resolutely one morning as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

“Uh oh, that never turns out well for me.” Owen said with a grimace.

“I want you to move in, here, with me. Obviously.”

“I thought I kind of already had?”

“No, what we’re doing now is not living together. I want to come home and know that you’ll be here waiting for me, I don’t want to wonder if you’ve decided to stay at your apartment for the night or the weekend, I want to have one space and I want to share one closet and I want to get one of those stupid little dishes that say ‘his’ and ‘hers’ to go on the table by the front door for our keys. I want to go grocery shopping together and argue over the dumbest little things that don’t matter, I just, I want you here with me.” She finished with a deep breath.

“Okay.” Owen said with a shrug.

“Okay? That’s all you’re going to say?” She asked incredulously.

“I mean, it makes sense, why would I keep paying rent on my place when I can just be here with you? And, I want all that stuff too. With you.”

“You do?”

“I mean yeah, I’ve always wanted that stuff with you.”

“Explain that sentence please.”

“I knew you were the one for me the minute you slammed your front door in my face on our first date.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” She laughed softly.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” He said, the biggest grin she had ever seen overtaking his face.

“You’re right, I love you.”

“Yeah but I love you more.”

“Why does everything have to be a competition with you huh?” Claire asked as he folded her against his chest.

“Sorry baby.” He apologized, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Claire sighed and closed her eyes, reveling in the fact that here in his arms, she had never felt safer, and maybe it wasn’t the place that made her feel that way, but the person.


End file.
